Someone Who Believes in You
by rururei
Summary: Tidak peduli kau ini apa, aku percaya kau tidak akan membunuhku, seperti kau percaya bahwa aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu. / Karena Hiromi selalu kedinginan. Dan Akihito adalah kehangatan.


Sepasang kakinya bergerak bagai tanpa suara. Tubuhnya ringan menghampiri sosok lain yang tengah mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah kursi. Dia berhenti, berdiri di belakang sosok yang dihampirinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sosok itu sadar akan kehadirannya, buktinya kepala bersurai coklat kastanya itu masih tetap menunduk menekuri sebuah buku yang terbuka di atas meja. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis seraya kedua tangannya terulur, melewati sandaran kursi dan terus bergerak hingga dia mendaratkan jari-jarinya di tempat yang nyaman.

Seketika rasa hangat pun menjalar ke jari-jarinya, terus mengalir hingga menular ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dia terlalu terbuai oleh kehangatan itu hingga luput memperhatikan bahwa sumber kehangatan yang disentuhnya itu sudah sadar –terbukti dari syaraf-syarafnya yang menegang. Sejurus kemudian sosok itu berjengit dan buru-buru bangkit dari kursi. Dia menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Surai sewarna batang kayu halus berjatuhan di keningnya sementara dua bola mata hazelnya membelalak tidak suka.

"Hai." Dia menyapa ringan. "Akkey."

Yang dipanggil mengernyit jengah sembari memasang ekspresi kesal yang kentara.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" teriaknya, mukanya merah padam. "Dan sudah kubilang jangan-sentuh-aku!"

"Tapi, Akkey, pinggangmu itu benar-benar spesial." Dia mengibaskan tangan ringan di depan tubuhnya. "Pinggangmu–"

"Dasar mesum kau!" _Akkey _yang ada di depannya itu menuding-nuding wajahnya. "Mana ada lelaki yang menyentuh pinggang lelaki lainnya. Dasar Nase Hiromi mesum, menyebalkan– "

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Dengan seenaknya dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat pemuda yang ada di depannya terpaksa berhenti memaki.

"Sudah jelas-jelas aku sedang membaca buku." Kanbara Akihito pun menjawab sembari melipat tangan dan mengalihkan pandang keluar jendela ruangan itu.

"Sudah jelas-jelas kau diperingatkan untuk berhati-hati." Ekspresi Hiromi berubah lebih serius. "_Calm _sudah datang."

Akihito tidak menyahut.

"Berbahaya jika kau ada di ruang terbuka. Nanti malam para Prajurit Dunia Roh akan mulai berburu _youmu." _Hiromi masih menatapnya. "Kau harus pulang sekarang."

Ekspresi Akihito sedikit berubah, tapi dia masih tidak menjawab.

"Jangan sampai kau melanggar peringatan lagi seperti ketika kau sengaja mendekati _Hollow Shadow."_

Kali ini sepasang hazel Akihito menusuk ke dalam mata zamrud Hiromi.

"Kau takut aku akan mencoba membunuhmu lagi–" suaranya agak tersendat, "_senpai?"_

Kali ini Hiromi yang memilih untuk diam.

Langit di luar mulai berubah kemerahan dan Akihito menatap keluar jendela.

"Ah." Pemuda setengah _youmu _itu menerbitkan senyum sinis. "Aku tahu kalau keluarga Nase bertugas untuk _mengawasiku."_

Hiromi masih membisu, hanya berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu ruang klub sastra itu.

"Ayo, pulang," katanya tanpa menoleh. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Akihito menghela napas diam-diam.

"Tidak, terimakasih," sahutnya pelan. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

.

.

.

_Kyokai no Kanata (c) __Nagomu Torii_

_Someone Who Believes in You_

_a fanfiction by rururei_

_Judul diambil dari salah satu lagu band lawas favorit saya, Air Supply_

_(melihat palylist adalah cara terampuh ketika saya kesulitan membuat judul)_

_Saya nonton anime ini karena disuruh teman agar bisa bikinin dia fanfic AkiRai. Tapi dasar otak fujo, yang kepikiran malah cerita ini, secara Hiromi seneng banget pegang-pegang pinggang Akihito. Hahaha. Fujo mana yang tidak bereaksi._

_Setting fic ini mengambil waktu ketika calm datang dengan alur yang berbeda dengan versi canonnya._

_._

_When there's a dark storm on your horizon  
>And you think you can't get through it<br>Just put your hand in my hand  
>And I'll show you how to do it<em>

___**Air Supply - Someone Who Believes In You**_

_._

Bulan purnama bersinar.

Orang-orang lalu lalang. Di trotoar. Di jalan-jalan yang mengular dalam kompek perumahan. Di depan pertokoan. Berjalan menyeberangi _zebra cross. _Berdiri di stasiun menanti kereta tujuan datang menjemput. Duduk di halte. Langit malam tampak cerah dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang sebagai hiasan. Beberapa orang menatap ke atas sementara kebanyakan tidak sempat untuk sekedar menengok seperti apa warna langit malam itu.

Hitam. Tentu saja mata orang awam akan melihat langit sebagai kanvas hitam yang menjadi terang karena perpaduan cahaya bulan purnama, bintang-bintang dan lampu-lampu yang menyala di bawahnya. Tapi bagi sebagian mata, langit malam itu berwarna ungu, sementara lapisan tipis serupa kaca yang berwarna serupa mulai menyebar –melewati tanah, aspal, pasir, air, perbukitan, pegunungan, serta merayap di dinding gedung-gedung dan pepohonan.

_Calm _telah datang. Masa ketika makhluk bernama _youmu _akan melemah, membuat seluruh prajurit dunia roh keluar dari rumah dengan harapan perburuan akan menjadi lebih mudah. Tanah lapang dekat perbukitan dipenuhi kilatan-kilatan cahaya menyilaukan. Sosok-sosok yang tampak kabur dari kejauhan bergerak cepat ke sana kemari, meyabetkan pedang, tombak, senjata-senjata. Batu-batu kristal aneka warna berjatuhan seperti hujan dari langit, menandakan kekalahan _youmu-youmu _yang tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan diri, dan menandakan beberapa lembar uang baru bagi prajurit yang berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Minggir, Mitsuki!"

Cukup jauh dari perbukitan itu –di dekat sebuah rel kereta api yang sepi, Nase Hiromi hanya bertarung berdua dengan adik perempuannya. Sesosok _youmu _yang begitu besar muncul begitu saja dari dalam tanah, seperti menghadang jalan mereka yang tengah pulang dari sekolah.

"Hati-hati, _aniki!"_

Sekalipun Mitsuki adalah adik perempuan yang begitu sering memukul kakaknya sendiri, bagaimanapun juga kakak mesum yang menderita _sister complex _akut itu adalah benar kakaknya sendiri. Maka ketika dia melihat sang kakak telah melepas syal di lehernya dan melayang di udara untuk menyerang _youmu _besar itu, tak urung dia merasa cemas. Tempo hari telah dilihatnya sendiri luka cakaran besar yang membekas di punggung Hiromi, sisa pertarungan melawan segerombol _youmu _berwujud serigala sewaktu dia membuat penghalang untuk mencegah _Hollow Shadow _masuk ke kota_._

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya melesat di udara. _Youmu _raksasa itu mengeluarkan suara serupa lenguhan keras ketika Hiromi berhasil melukainya. Mitsuki tidak mengerti kenapa _youmu _itu masih tetap kuat sekalipun _calm _sudah datang.

"Mitsuki!" Teriakan Hiromi membuat gadis itu kembali sadar. "Buat peghalang!"

Sang kakak telah menjejakkan kaki di tanah, mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terarah pada sang _youmu _raksasa. Mitsuki tidak perlu diteriaki dua kali, segera mengikuti gerakan sang kakak. Penghalang besar berwujud kotak memenjara sang _youmu, _membuatnya makin melawan dan melenguh makin keras.

Kaki Mitsuki sedikit tergeser ke belakang menahan perlawanan sang _youmu _sementara gadis itu hampir-hampir menggigit bibir.

"Pertahankan penghalangmu!" Dia mendengar Hiromi berseru lagi, seolah-olah sang kakak melihat kesulitannya. "Kau harus fokus!"

Mitsuki mengatur napas.

"Kenapa _youmu _ini masih kuat sekali?" dia bertanya di tengah napas yang tersendat.

"Ini _youmu rank _A." Jawabab sang kakak menjelaskan segalanya. "Fokuslah untuk mengecilkan penghalang kita. Kita bisa mendesaknya dengan cara itu."

Mitsuki mengatupkan rahangnya dan menjaga konsentrasi sebisa mungkin. _Youmu _itu masih terus melawan sementara dia dan kakaknya terus mengecilkan kotak penghalang. Usai menahan satu napas panjang, dia mengerahkan hampir seluruh tenaganya, membuat sang _youmu _mengeluarkan lenguhan paling keras sebelum makhluk itu hancur dalam ledakan keras dan cahaya menyilaukan.

Mitsuki terjatuh ke atas tanah bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sebuah batu kristal merah tidak jauh darinya. Gadis itu menyeka peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangan kanan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sang kakak telah berlari untuk menghampirinya. Dia belum sempat mengangguk karena perhatian Hiromi mendadak teralihkan pada ponsel yang bergetar di dalam saku celananya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu meraih ponselnya dan mulai membaca. Ekpresinya sedikit berubah. Mitsuki baru saja ingin bertanya 'ada apa' ketika mata sang kakak terarah padanya.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri, 'kan?" Nada bertanya Hiromi terdengar tergesa.

"Ya." Sang adik mengangguk.

"Bagus. Pulanglah ke rumah. Jangan mampir ke manapun," perintahnya. "Aku harus pergi melihat Akkey."

Mendengar nama sang manusia setengah _youmu _disebut, Mitsuki melebarkan mata. Dia membuka bibir mungilnya, ingin bertanya lagi 'ada apa', tapi sang kakak keburu melesat pergi dari sana.

"Aku akan mengabarimu dan Izumi-_nee san _jika keadaannya memburuk."

Punggung Hiromi bergerak menjauh.

Mitsuki hanya mendesah pelan.

.

.

.

_Sender: Akkey__ ^_^_

_Rasanya aku sangat mengantuk. Calm sudah datang. Mungkinkah aku akan bangun sebagai youmu?_

_Senpai._

_Apa kau takut aku akan mencoba membunuhmu lagi?_

_._

_._

_._

"Dasar bodoh!"

Dia mengutuk selagi berlari menaiki tangga, menimbulkan bunyi berisik di tengah malam yang entah kenapa terasa terlalu sepi di tempat itu.

"Akkey!"

Ternyata dia tidak perlu mendobrak pintu karena pintu _apato _kecil itu tidak dikunci.

Gelap menyerbu matanya begitu dia sampai di ruang depan.

"Akkey!"

Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari lampu kamar tidur, membuat anak kedua keluarga Nase itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sana.

"Ak–"

Sosok yang dia cari terbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata terpejam, tertidur di bawah selimut masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Hiromi menahan napas, mengendap pelan-pelan menuju si bocah untuk memperhatikannya lebih dekat. Ada yang aneh, tentu saja. Dia segera tahu ketika melihat kedua alis Akihito saling bertaut, keningnya mengernyit tidak nyaman seakan-akan dia tengah bermimpi buruk dalam _tidurnya._

"Mungkinkah–"

Hiromi tercekat memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dia tahu Akihito baru saja dilemahkan dengan penghalang beku, membuat tubuh manusianya melemah dan kemungkinan besar akan membangkitkan setengah _youmu _dalam dirinya. Kedua tangan sang Nase terkepal erat.

"Mungkinkah–"

Dadanya sakit hanya dengan memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dia tahu tentang keluarga Nase yang memang _harus _mengawasi Kanbara Akihito. Dia tahu tentang _Kyoukai no Kanata _dalam tubuh bocah itu. Dia tahu bahwa _Kyokai no Kanata _adalah kekuatan _youmu _yang berpotensi menghancurkan dunia. Dia tahu bahwa kakaknya–

Akihito mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan. Titik-titik keringat dingin bermunculan di dahinya.

"Akkey..." Dia beranjak mendekat, bersiap untuk berbagai kemungkinan. Yang terburuk sekalipun.

"Ugh..."

Bola mata hazel itu bergerak-gerak di bawah kelopaknya yang terpejam. Kedua alisnya mendekat lebih rapat.

"Akkey..."

Dia mengulang lagi, seakan-akan dengan menyebutkan panggilan yang dibenci si bocah, bocah itu akan tersadar untuk sekedar memarahinya.

Hiromi terlonjak sewaktu kedua mata itu terbuka. Warnanya bukan lagi hazel yang lembut. Dua bola mata itu memerah, menyala seperti ingin membakar. Dia melihat taring-taring tajam telah muncul di dalam mulut Akihito sewaktu bocah itu menggeram dan bangkit dari ranjang. Satu teriakan keras menggema di dalam kamar itu. Akihito berdiri dan menyerangnya cepat dengan tangan yang telah ditumbuhi kuku-kuku panjang. Hiromi yang telah mengantisipasi segera membentuk penghalang, tapi tidak cukup kuat hingga tubuhnya pun terpelanting ke belakang –menabrak dinding dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Akihito berteriak lagi. Terdengar mengerikan. Atau mungkin memilukan.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Hiromi seperti melihat kedua bola mata merah itu _ingin _meminta pertolongan. Secepat angin, bocah _youmu _itu meloncat keluar jendela kamar, menghilang dari pandangan. Hiromi segera bangkit, meneriakkan namanya sekali lagi sebelum tanpa pikir panjang turut melompat keluar jendela.

Dia berlari, terus berlari sekalipun tidak yakin ke mana Akihito akan pergi.

Langit malam di atasnya masih berwarna keunguan.

_Youmu-youmu_ terus bermunculan dari dalam tanah, seperti ditarik oleh kekuatan tidak terlihat. Hiromi tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar memusnahkan satu dua dari mereka. Dia terus berlari, mengatur napas dan menjaga konsentrasi.

_Tidak. Tidak boleh. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menemukan Akihito sebelum dirinya._

Tidak adiknya yang pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak Ayaka-_san_ dan Ai yang juga pasti sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan ini. Tidak prajurit dunia roh yang manapun. Tidak kakaknya. Dan tidak Mirai Kuriyama.

Dua nama yang terakhir disebut adalah dua orang yang paling tidak dia inginkan untuk menemukan Akihito lebih dulu. Dia tahu Mirai Kuriyama akan membunuh Akihito. Dia juga tahu bahwa Nase Izumi, kakaknya sendiri, adalah orang yang telah memberikan perintah itu pada si gadis berkacamata –satu-satunya prajurit dunia roh yang tersisa dari klan terkutuk. Yang paling dia tahu adalah alasan dari semuanya, bahwa klan Nase adalah prajurit dunia roh yang terpandang yang bertugas menjaga wilayah itu. Kanbara Akihito sebagai manusia setengah _youmu _yang abadi karena memiliki _Kyoukai no Kanata _dalam dirinya jelas-jelas adalah ancaman nyata bagi kehidupan umat manusia.

Ada ledakan di tengah pepohonan. Hiromi mempercepat larinya dengan dada berdebar.

_Kenapa? Kenapa dia bahkan tidak punya niat sedikit pun untuk mengabarkan situasi ini pada kakaknya?_

Wajah polos dengan sepasang mata berwarna lembut yang tampak terluka itu terbayang di benaknya.

"_Kau takut aku akan mencoba membunuhmu lagi, senpai?"_

Ada sebuah lubang besar di antara pepohonan. Orang yang melihatnya akan menyangka bahwa baru saja ada batu luar angkasa yang jatuh di tempat itu, menyisakan percikan api dan asap hitam yang melayang-layang. Tapi Hiromi tahu siapa yang sudah menciptakan lubang itu. Kedua kakinya terhenti. Matanya waspada menatap sekitar.

"Akkey."

Asap hitam yang melayang-layang di udara mulai menipis, membuat kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang terpekur di tengah lubang. Tubuh kurus itu masih tetap terlihat sama dalam balutan kemeja sekolahnya. Lingkaran-lingkaran cahaya berwarna hijau dan hitam berkeliling di sekitar tubuhnya, terbang melingkupi seperti sekawanan kunang-kunang. Mata hijau Hiromi meredup. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan syal hitam dengan garis hijau yang melingkar di lehernya.

Kepala Akihito terangkat pelan-pelan. Wajahnya terlihat kosong. Tubuh itu pun bangkit. Cahaya-cahaya kecil yang mengitarinya terlihat makin terang dan kentara.

Akihito kembali melesat secepat angin.

Hiromi mengangkat tangan ke arah tubuh itu, menciptakan perisai penghalang yang dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh si bocah _youmu. _Mereka melayang di udara beserta kilat-kilat cahaya yang berkelebat. Hiromi menyabetkan syalnya sekali lagi, mengirimkan bola-bola api yang kembali terpental karena Akihito menciptakan perisai penghalang dari tanah. Hiromi bergerak cepat melompati penghalang itu, memanfaatkan waktu ketika Akihito tidak memperhatikannya. Satu teriakan keras menggema ketika serangannya mengenai tubuh si bocah, membuat makhluk setengah _youmu _itu terbanting ke tanah.

Hiromi menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk membuat penjara penghalang, mengurung Akihito di dalamnya.

Dia tahu Akihito tetap kuat sekalipun _calm _tengah melanda. Dia juga tahu bahwa sekalipun tetap kuat, _Kyoukai no Kanata _dalam diri Akihito tengah melemah dan memungkinkan bocah itu untuk _dibunuh_. Yang tidak Hiromi tahu adalah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Akihito berdiri sambil menggeram.

Hiromi masih mematung di sana, kembali bertanya-tanya. _Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

Akihito berteriak keras, mencoba memusnahkan penghalang yang mengurungnya.

Hiromi berusaha mempertahankan penghalangnya, masih bertanya-tanya. _Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

Penghalangnya mulai retak sedikit demi sedikit. Akihito menggeram makin keras.

_Apakah dia harus membunuh bocah itu seperti keinginan kakaknya?_

Ada lubang besar di dinding penghalang yang dia buat. Akihito mulai merangsek keluar.

"_Senpai._

_Apa kau takut aku akan mencoba membunuhmu lagi?"_

Akihito melesat secepat angin.

Hiromi terjatuh, dengan Akihito yang mencoba menyerang berlutut di atasnya.

Sang Nase mencoba mempertahankan diri dengan membentuk penghalang tipis antara dirinya dan si bocah _youmu _yang terus menggeram.

"Akkey." Dia bergumam pelan.

Akihito terus mencoba menghancurkan penghalangnya. Dia mulai kewalahan, mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaga.

"Akkey."

Bagaimanapun juga dia bisa melihat bola mata hazel itu di balik warna merah menyala. Tidak bisa dijelaskan, tapi sekilas mata mereka seperti bertatapan dan serangan Akihito melemah. Hiromi bangkit, menerjang tubuh itu dan menggulingkannya ke tanah. Akihito berontak. Menggeram. Hiromi tidak peduli dan merengkuh tubuh itu –memeluknya. Rasa perih menjalar sewaktu dia merasakan kuku-kuku panjang Akihito menggurat di punggungnya.

"Akkey."

Dia memejamkan mata, berbisik di telinga itu.

Akihito masih melawan. Kukunya menancap semakin dalam.

"Aku percaya padamu. Kau tidak akan membunuhku."

Pelukan itu mengerat. Lingkaran-lingkaran cahaya berwarna hijau dan hitam yang melayang-layang di sekitar mereka meredup. Lingkaran-lingkaran itu mengecil. Makin kecil. Makin redup. Lalu hilang sama sekali.

Hiromi tidak lagi merasakan ada kuku menancap di punggungnya, hanya jari-jari kurus dan lemah yang ada di sana sebelum kemudian terkulai di atas tanah.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah dengan mata terpejam yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak _mengawasimu, _Akihito," ucapnya pelan sembari menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening Akihito, "tapi aku hanya _menjagamu."_

.

.

.

Kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Dia berusaha membuka mata sebelum akhirnya mengerang pelan karena rasanya semakin menyakitkan.

Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Tahan. Hembuskan pelan-pelan. Dia mengulang proses itu beberapa kali, berusaha mengatur napasnya sebelum kembali berusaha membuka mata.

Silau.

Samar-samar dia melihat cahaya matahari menerobos lewat tirai jendela. Benar itu adalah jendela kamarnya. Benar itu adalah dinding kamarnya. Ranjang di bawah tubuhnya pun terasa persis seperti ranjang miliknya. Jadi dia yakin bahwa dia tengah berada di rumah. Tapi yang membuatnya merasa tidak terlalu yakin adalah karena ada yang aneh di atas ranjang itu, _pada tubuhnya, _tepatnya.

Tubuhnya ditutupi selimut sebatas dada. Dia menghadap ke dinding, pada udara kosong. Tapi dia yakin ada sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Ada sesuatu seperti _jari-jari manusia _yang tengah hinggap di atas tubuhnya. Akihito memekik kecil sembari berbalik ke belakang, mendapati apa yang dia bayangkan bukan sekedar mimpi buruk. Melainkan kenyataan.

Nase Hiromi berbaring di sana dengan mata terpejam, jelas-jelas tengah memeluknya sambil tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sang kakak kelas yang tidak tahu malu itu mengerang pelan ketika merasakan sumber kehangatannya menghilang. Dia kembali menjulurkan tangan di bawah selimut, meraih pinggang Akihito.

"He –hentikan! Hiromi!"

Kedua tangan Akihito berusaha keras mendorong dada Hiromi.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan, kubilang!"

Entah terganggu oleh pukulan di dadanya atau oleh suara berisik Akihito, kedua manik zamrud itu pun pelan-pelan terbuka.

Akihito sempurna menutup mulut.

Bibir Hiromi yang berada tak jauh dari syal hitam di lehernya tampak pucat. Mata hijaunya terlihat lelah.

"Hi –Hiromi."

"Hai." Dia bergumam pelan. "Akkey."

"Apa yang terjadi, Hiromi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sekeras apapun dia mencoba, dia tidak akan ingat. Potongan kejadian terakhir yang ada di memorinya adalah ketika dia naik kereta sepulang sekolah, tiba-tiba merasa sangat mengantuk dan kemudian ambruk di atas ranjang begitu sampai di dalam kamar.

Dan pesan itu–

"Hiromi..." Wajahnya pias ketika otaknya berputar menyusun segala kemungkinan. "Apa aku... apa aku sudah mencoba..."

"Membunuhku?" Seringai kecil muncul di bibir yang pucat.

Akihito merasa sesak napas.

"Hiromi..." Dia menundukkan kepala, mencari arah lain selain mata zamrud itu. "Kenapa kau datang? Harusnya kau tidak perlu–"

"Kau yang memanggilku, _baka." _Hiromi menyentil dahinya dengan tangan lain yang bebas.

"Tapi harusnya kau tidak perlu datang, _aho!" _Akihito berteriak sembari mengangkat wajah. "Kau tidak perlu datang! Kau tahu aku hanya akan membuatmu terluka! Kau tahu aku akan mencoba untuk membunuhmu! Kau –kau benar-benar bodoh! Idiot!"

Hiromi tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap.

Akihito balas menatapnya. Menyumpah dalam hati. Bertanya-tanya di bagian mana kakak kelasnya itu sudah terluka.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengirimkan pesan itu padaku?" Hiromi bertanya datar.

Akihito tidak mampu menjawab.

"Dibanding mengirimkannya pada Kuriyama. Atau pada adikku. Atau pada Ayaka-_san. _Kau mengirimkannya padaku." Dia berhenti sejenak, mengamati riak wajah Akihito yang tampak kesakitan. "Kenapa, Akkey?"

Lagi-lagi. Akihito sempurna membisu. Tidak mampu atau tidak mau menjawab.

"Karena kau tahu aku bisa membuat penghalang. Karena kau percaya aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Sepasang mata hazel itu mendongak. Bertanya-tanya. Memastikan.

"Kau _kouhai-_ku di klub sastra. Pecinta kacamata yang norak. Menjengkelkan. Yang setiap hari memuja-muja kacamata seperti benda suci. Aku _senpai _yang baik sekalipun kau tidak mau memanggilku _senpai. _Jika _kouhai-_ku meminta pertolongan, apa mungkin aku akan mengabaikan?"

"Tapi," bibir Akihito terbuka untuk menyuarakan protes, "aku... aku monster. Aku bisa membunuhmu."

Hiromi menghela napas. Tanpa sadar pelukannya di pinggang si bocah setengah _youmu _mengerat.

"Tidak peduli kau ini apa," katanya, "aku percaya kau tidak akan membunuhku, seperti kau percaya bahwa aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu."

Akihito tidak menjawab lagi. Hiromi menariknya mendekat, menuju ke dadanya. Bocah itu bisa merasakan tubuh Hiromi yang dingin.

"Kenapa tubuhmu seperti es?"

Hiromi menyandarkan dagu di puncak kepala Akihito, memejamkan mata.

"Kekuatanku membuat tubuhku sensitif pada udara dingin." Jawaban itu menjelaskan kenapa dia selalu memakai syal, di hari yang panas sekalipun. "Bertarung denganmu hampir menarik seluruh tenagaku. Jadi biarkan aku meminjam kehangatan tubuhmu sekarang. Setidaknya kau harus tahu terimakasih."

Akihito diam, merasakan hembusan napas halus dan teratur meniup-niup rambutnya. Dia menghela napas lamat-lamat.

"_Arigatou," _dia berbisik teramat pelan, "_senpai."_

Akihito tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi bibir pucat itu mengulas sebuah senyum tipis.

.

**FIN**

**.**

_Huaaaaaaaa~~ saya tidak percaya akhirnya malah jadi mellow begini! Padahal mereka berdua kan pembawaannya konyol kalau lagi ketemu. Barangkali karena mendadak saya ingat heichou dan eren di tengah2 proses nulis ini (eren juga dianggap monster, tapi heichou tidak takut dan tidak peduli –harus terus melindunginya. Hiks)_

_Apapun ini saya PUAS BANGET BISA NULIS LAGI! Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi kehilangan semangat menulis dan entah kenapa fic ini bisa diselesaikan dalam satu waktu (walaupun emang pendek sih). Barangkali saya memang perlu berkelana ke fandom lain sebelum bisa kembali pada narusasu atau sasunaru. Heuheu._

_Thanks untuk mrs r yang sudah nyuruh-nyuruh saya nonton Kyoukai no Kanata. Semoga sih kamu nggak nemu fanfic ini, kamu kan nggak tahu saja fujo *ngakak*_

_And thanks for reading~~~_


End file.
